Nico's Reaction
by forTheLoveOfHades
Summary: What does Nico think in the BotL when he realized his sister is dead...canon... Not emo or anything...very Nico-like, I hope...Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**This is Nico's perspective when he finds out Bianca is dead. Starts when Percy comes back from the quest**

NICO

Nico was happy. He had heard from the other campers that the demigods on the quest were back. He could see his sister again. He had missed her even though he thought that she was mean to have joined the Hunters.

He thought of the dreams he had that day. It was horrible. For some reason, he had been having strange dreams for a few days. They mainly involved Percy and his sister and they all ended up with his sister dying. Today, he dreamed that Percy and his sister were hanging at the edge of a chasm. Percy was holding the edge and his sister was hanging on Percy's leg. Their weight was so much that Percy couldn't climb up. So, he kicked his foot and Bianca lost her hold and fell into the chasm. Then Percy leisurely climbed up, sacrificing Bianca to save his own skin. Another dream he had, included Percy and behind him, there were some strange skeleton-like people. Percy looked like he was leading them towards his sister and Grover who were all sitting at a cafe eating burritos.

Nico shook his head trying to get rid of these dreams. No way something like that could have happened. Percy would never do that. His sister was safe inside the Big House.

He walked up to the Big House, rubbing his hands to keep them warm. It was pretty cold outside. As he walked in, he felt a weird tingly feeling on his neck and in his mind's eye, he saw a girl in front of three judges. She looked like she was being evaluated. Nico had been getting these weird feeling for a few days. When his hamster had died, he had that weird tingly feeling. He assumed this girl had died too.

He walked in roving the room for his sister. "Hey," he said. Everyone seemed shocked to see him, but he couldn't see his sister. "Where...where is my sister?" he asked, his smile disappearing. Percy looked at Chiron and slowly got up from the chair. He said slowly, "Hey Nico, let us take a walk, okay? We need to talk."

_No_! Nico thought. He knew what was going to come. But Percy had promised to keep her safe. He had promised! His sister was fine.

He let himself be led outside by Percy. He began to talk about some automaton and said that Bianca had sacrificed herself. That she was dead. Nico wasn't listening anymore. His sister was dead. And it was all because of Percy. He was the one who promised to take care of her. Percy took out something from his pocket, "She wanted you to have this." He put it on Nico's palm. It was a Mythomagic figurine, the only one he didn't have. It was Hades, god of the Underworld.

Nico couldn't believe it. After all his sister did to save them, Percy gave him a stupid figurine, as if this would make everything fine.

He had betrayed him. He never intended on protecting her. "You promised to take care of her."

Percy looked hurt and sad but Nico didn't care. He was a traitor. His sister had died because of him. His dreams had been right. Percy had sacrificed his sister to save himself. "Nico," he said,"I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she—"

Nico didn't want to hear anymore, "You promised!" He squeezed his fist trying to block the pain out. He wished he could have crushed that stupid figurine. "I should never have trusted you," Nico cried, his voice breaking. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!" His nightmares had been trying to tell him the truth all along. Percy was a traitor who couldn't be trusted. He would sacrifice anyone to save his own skin.

Percy looked shocked, "What nightmares?" Nico flung his statue in the ground hoping that it broke. "I hate you!"

"She might be alive," Percy began, looking desperate. "I don't know for sure—"

"She's dead." Nico knew that now that girl he saw in his mind was her; it was Bianca. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it." The tingly feeling ran up his spine again.

"What do you mean, you can feel it?" Percy asked, his eyes betraying shock.

Nico would never tell him. He would never trust Percy Jackson again. But before anything happened there was a weird clattering noise. Nico turned around to see those strange skeleton-like people that radiated death like the devil. Percy had brought them here. He wanted Nico dead too.

"You're trying to kill me!" he cried. "You brought them here." He should have hit Percy. He was a traitor and a murderer.

""No! I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nico, run!" shouted Percy, as if Nico was stupid. He knew that Percy had brought them here to kill him. His dreams had been trying to tell him that.

"They can't be destroyed," cried Percy.

"I don't trust you!" Nico shouted. His trust in Percy had been what got his sister killed in the first place.

Percy charged those things with his sword drawn. They were attacking only him strangely. Every-time he chopped one down, it knitted itself back together. "Run Nico," he yelled. "Get help!"

Nico didn't want to see anymore. He just wanted to get away from this place and from Percy Jackson. "No," he cried pressing his hands to his ears. He didn't want to hear what happened anymore. "No, Go away!" There was a strange tug in his gut. Suddenly the ground cracked open, flames erupting from the mouth and swallowed the monsters.

Percy looked flabbergasted, "How did you- " he started.

Nico just wanted to get away from here. "Go away, I hate you! I wish you were dead!" He ran into the woods, never looking back, running away from Percy Jackson, from that stupid Mythomagic figurine and from his past.

**Hope you guys like it...I am planning to do other oneshots based on characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians...so review if you have any suggestions!**


End file.
